


Thank You

by mischief_brewing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief_brewing/pseuds/mischief_brewing
Summary: Jane Crocker investigates Karkat's moirail after hearing strange things about him.
Relationships: Jane Crocker & Gamzee Makara, Jane Crocker/Gamzee Makara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a Gamzee fix-it fic set before any character dies.

“This should be the right place…” Jane thought to herself, approaching the entrance of a beachside hive. She had overheard Karkat talking about his “moirail” Gamzee and it sparked her curiosity. From what Karkat said, Gamzee was some kind of religious zealot...or maybe a total stoner? The descriptions seemed contradictory, so Jane decided to investigate for herself. She just wanted to make sure none of her friends—or her friends’ friends—were in crisis without any support.

She knocked on (what she assumed) was a door and waited for a response. She heard the muffled sound of a large body walking around inside. The body seemed to pace in circles before opening the door.

“What’s up, motherfucker?”

Jane looked up to see a tall troll with even taller horns. He wore face paint that was smudged as if he had been sleeping in it. Taken aback by both his disheveled state and his choice of language, Jane hesitated.

“Hi there...Gamzee, right?” She threw up the question, trying to assess his responsiveness.

“Yeah...uh. Who are you?”

Jane hadn’t considered this part. At least he was lucid enough to hold a conversation.

“I’m Jane! Your friend—uh—morsel? Told me about you.”

“Moirail.”

“Oh. Yes. You’re right. I wanted to talk to you about something, is it ok if I come in?”

Gamzee stepped back to reveal his hive. It was absolutely filthy. Dusty bottles of Faygo and lime green puddles of slime littered every surface she could see. She took a step forward and tripped on a metal horn. As it honked pitifully beneath her foot, Gamzee reached forward and caught Jane before she could fall.

“Thank you,” Jane said as she regained her balance. “Do you have a, um…place to sit?”

“Sure sis, let me make some space for you.” Gamzee replied, brushing food debris off his couch and sitting down on one of the cushions.

“Oh, great,” Jane said as she sat down on the other side of the couch. “Are you, um…Do you live alone here?”

“No, but my lusus never comes by anymore. Sometimes I wonder if he forgot where we live.”

“Oh...I’m so sorry.”

“It’s nothing, I’ve got plenty of shit here to keep me busy.”

“No, I mean, I’m just so sorry you’re alone here. It must be really hard for you.”

“It’s fine, I have Karkat. I mean, he never comes by anymore but we have Trollian to talk now. He’s pretty much it. Tavros is kind of freaked out about me being a high blood and shit. I try telling him I’m chill but he’s always busy with Vriska and her bullshit.”

“I’m so sorry, Gamzee. You deserve friends, even if the ones you have right now aren’t treating you great. And, hey, if you need a new friend, I’m here for you!”

“Jane.”

“Yes, Gamzee?”

“I want to try going sober.”

“Oh. Okay! Then I’ll be with you every step of the way. Do you...have a place to sleep? How about you try getting fully rested before sobering up?”

“I haven’t used my recuperacoon in...I don’t know. I don’t know where it is.”

“That’s ok, I’ll help you find it!”

* * *

Gamzee and Jane wandered through the crowded hallways of his hive, raking through the mess to look for his recuperacoon. Jane tried opening a door but the handle stuck to her hand.

“...huh?”

“Let me get that for you,” Gamzee offered, brushing Jane to the side and forcing the door open.

The door opened to reveal a clean, tidy respiteblock with a glowing recuperacoon full of sopor slime.

“This isn’t what I remembered it looking like…” Gamzee trailed off, noticing a note stuck to the front of his recuperacoon. He crouched down and read it out loud:

“Sleep well, little grub. From Goatdad.”

“I guess he really cares about you, huh?” Jane offered, trying to comfort him.

“Yeah, I guess he does.” Gamzee stood and turned to face Jane.

“Let’s get you to bed then, ‘little grub.’”

Gamzee smiled. He climbed into his recuperacoon and started to doze off. Jane looked at him kindly. As he fell asleep, she left the room and gently closed the door behind her. She looked back at the hallways of trash and started cleaning.

* * *

Gamzee woke up to find Jane sleeping on the floor next to his recuperacoon. His respiteblock door was open and he could see his newly cleaned hallway. He could smell fresh baked cake from his kitchen. He wiped the sopor slime off of himself and tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Good morning.”

“Good morning Gamzee, how did you sleep?”

“Uh...what’s up with my hive?”

“Oh, I just tried to make you feel better. I always feel better in a clean space.”

“...thanks sis.”

“Of course Gamzee. Oh yeah, are you hungry? I just baked a cake for us. I know it’s not great for breakfast, but it’s all I know how to—“

Gamzee reached down and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you.”


End file.
